


Just One Night

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, could also be pre-despair, doesn't matter really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: It's a warm night at Hope's Peak Academy, and Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are bending the rules to spend the night together - just this once.Only as friends, though. Yeah, really.





	Just One Night

It's dark in Fuyuhiko's dorm, but that's to be expected. It's just past lights-out, and besides, the moon's full tonight, so there's nothing to be afraid of.

Everything about right now is wrong. My best friend and I are lying in bed together, side by side, barely fitting in the single bed. Neither of us are wearing any clothes. Our hands are intertwined. But it doesn't feel wrong to me, and even Fuyuhiko seems pretty okay with all this. We both can't help but feel quite relaxed.

No, we haven't just had sex, though I don't blame you for thinking that. If anything, there's a part of me that really wants to reach over and touch Fuyuhiko. But that would ruin the tranquil connection we have, right here, right now. Besides, the only reason we’re doing this is because it’s still uncomfortably warm outside tonight, even though summer is long over, and spending time in Fuyuhiko’s dorm long after lights-out is a habit I’ve picked up some time ago. Fuyuhiko doesn’t mind, not really. Taka sure does, though - I gotta be careful not to let him catch me sneaking back to my dorm again.

Yeah. There’s nothing gay about this. Nothing gay about this at all. Just two guys lying next to each other in the nude, squeezing each other’s hands in bromantic affirmation. That’s all it is.

But is it really? Fuyuhiko sure as hell woulda protested by now. He’s not the affectionate type. His idea of platonic affection is a toast to our friendship, followed by a light slap across the back of my head when I inevitably say something stupid. Not that I’m complaining about his compliance to this weird, unlikely situation - I’m really not keen to let go of his hand right now - but I’m starting to wonder if maybe he knows about the feelings for him I shamefully swallow down. Am I too obvious? Am I really that bad at being secretive about my crushes?

“Hey.”

His voice is soft and gentle. My heart starts pounding - this is very un-Fuyuhiko of him, and now I’m wondering if maybe he’s sick or something. I turn towards him, and I feel my face heating up as I take in his uncharacteristic smile and the shine in his wide, doe-like eyes.

Fuck. Maybe he really is sick.

“Yeah?” I struggle to get that one word out, and it comes out as an unmanly squeak.

“I was just wonderin’, y’know, if… if you wanna stay here for the night. Y’don’t hafta go back to your dorm if you don’t wanna.”

A thrilling feeling of warmth blooms within my chest. I can’t help but grin. ‘“Y-you want me to stay the night? For real?”

“Yeah. But just this once. We’re gonna do this for just one night.”

Wow. This is an offer I can’t refuse. Is he telling me that he’s perfectly happy with the idea of us sleeping together naked? Can this night get any better?

“Got it, dude. I’m down with that.”

The next thing I know, Fuyuhiko’s on top of me, staring down at me with an intense, longing look in his eyes. My blush deepens and my heart thumps wildly as I feel his body pressed against mine. He leans in close, and his lips brush against mine…

“Kazuichi! Earth to Kazuichi!”

Suddenly the dorm and the lustful Fuyuhiko are gone, and I find myself in the Hope’s Peak Academy courtyard beside an agitated Fuyuhiko who is gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, man.” I blink a few times, trying to get a better bearing of my surroundings. My heart sinks as I realise that that episode in Fuyuhiko’s dorm never happened, and never will.

“How the fuck d’you expect me to be calm when you spend so much of your time in your fantasy world with Sonia?” Fuyuhiko snaps. Spit flies from his mouth as he speaks. “You obviously weren’t listenin’ to me. I don’t even know why I bother.”

I’m on autopilot now as my lips turn up into a perverted grin. “Sorry man, but I’m way more interested in takin’ Sonia apart to see what lies beneath her clothes than whatever you’ve got to say ‘bout your clan.”

He glares at me, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re gonna have to get the fuck over her already. She’s made it pretty fuckin’ clear that she ain’t interested in you.”

He’s right… well, for the most part. What he doesn’t know is that I’m not crushing on Sonia - not anymore. To my horror, I have feelings for him now instead. And I’ve always known that he’d never like me back, but I guess there’s some part of me that is still… hopeful.

Nagito once told me that when you crush on someone, you are feeling “melancholy, but hopeful”. You’re afraid that your feelings are gonna ruin what you and the other person already have if they’re discovered, and you’re convinced that the other person is never gonna feel the same way about you. Yet, you’re always looking out for the possibility that maybe they do like you after all.

Lemme just say this: I’m not proud of how I feel about my best friend. I’m not proud of swinging both ways at all. Why should I be, when I know for a fact that my best friend would never want to associate with “poofs”? I’ve been waiting for so long for these feelings to finally go away and leave me alone, but they’re as persistent as a crowd of mosquitos in summer. And I’m scared, so scared, that one day I’m just gonna crack from all the pressure.

Fuyuhiko glances at me with a look of genuine concern. Shit. I must be looking pretty awful right now. “Look, I didn’t mean to upset you or anythin’,” he says with a softer, gentler tone of voice. “I get it, you really like her, and you wanna have somethin’ special with her. But you gotta move on someday soon, Kazu. I dunno who’d be interested in you, but whoever it is, she’s out there somewhere.”

“S’not as easy as it sounds, man.” The gentle rustles of the leaves in the trees have suddenly become very interesting to me. “Way harder than it sounds.”

“I never said it was easy.” He pats me firmly on the back. “I’m gonna be makin’ sure my blood brother’s doin’ okay. And you’d better be doin’ okay soon, or I’ll kill you.”

I force a smile, anticipating another lonely night with only my unrequited feelings of infatuation for company. He’s prolly right - maybe I will get over him soon. But it sure doesn’t feel like that’s ever gonna happen.


End file.
